True Love? How About Toxic Love?
by AmarieMooreBalor
Summary: He's the new Superstar signed from Japan and she's got her eyes on him. This story is about Gregory York and Seth's little sister Violet, two of my original characters.
1. Chapter 1 - The New Superstar

Gregory walks into the arena for Monday Night Raw and looks around. He shrug and heads to Stephanie's office. He knocks and she tells him to come in. He steps inside her office. "You must be Gregory." She said. "Yes ma'am." He said. "Welcome to the WWE. We're so happy you accepted to join us on Raw." She said. "You're very welcome. Am I on for anything tonight?" Gregory asks. "Yes actually. You are facing Elias Sampson tonight." She said. He nods and she sends him off to his own locker room. He put his things down and takes it all in. He finally made it to WWE and now nothing would stop him. Gregory steps out of his locker room and hears, "Well if it ain't my little buddy." He looks to his left and sees Karl 'Machine Gun' Anderson and Luke Gallows. "Hey guys." He said. They got him in a group hug. "We've missed you, kid." Luke said. "Bullet Club for life." Gregory said holding up a 'Too Sweet' and they did too. They hugged again and they lead him to catering. "No fucking way!" A voice said. Gregory looked over to see The Miz and his entourage standing there. "The 'Crazy Lunatic' Gregory York was signed by WWE?" Gregory holds up both hands and show off his nickname tatted on his knuckles. "The one and only, mate." He said before joining Anderson and Gallows at the food. "I'm surely popular around here. Why?" He asked. "You're the Indy Dean Ambrose, man!"

"Yeah. You're the guy every one is after. WWE just managed to snag you first." Luke said. "Where's Devitt?" He asks. "With his wife." Karl said. "His wife?! Who'd he marry?" Gregory asks. "Triple H's daughter Amarie Moore." His jaw hit the floor. "He married Mia? Damn!" Gregory said. They sat there and talked for a few more minutes while eating and then Gregory had to leave. "I have to go guys, but we'll catch up again." He said and went to his locker room. As he was walking down the hall, Gregory bumped into a small woman.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying-" She stopped as she looked up at him. "Gregory York." He said and held his hand out. She shook it. "Violet Rollins." She said. "Violet!" She looks behind her and groans. "What Seth?"

"Who's this?" He asked. "Gregory York. He's new here obviously." She said. Gregory smirks and leans against the wall. "Nice to meet you, Rollins." He said. "I'll meet you in catering." He told Violet. She nods and heads inside. Seth then turns his glare on Gregory. "Leave my sister alone. Got me." He said with venom in his voice. Gregory just laughs. "We bumped into each other, mate. Calm down." Gregory said before walking down the hall. Seth pulls Violet out in the hall again. "Violet, stay away from him. I've heard things about him." Seth tells her. "Just because you hear stuff doesn't mean he's a bad person, Seth. That's like the pot calling the kettle black." She said before storming away.

Gregory watched the whole ordeal from down the hall with a smirk. "A classic twist to true love." He murmurs. Seth spots him watching him. "Stay away from my sister, York. You're toxic to her."

Gregory smirks and says, "True love? How about toxic love?" He the walks away leaving Seth confused.

Gregory then changed into his ring gear.

He then steps out of the locker room and right into The Shield. Gregory looks at the three men and shoulder checks Rollins hard. He stumbles and Gregory keeps walking. "You sure that's the guy?" Ambrose asks. "That's York. Violet has this thing about him." Seth tells them. Stephanie finds Gregory and says they decided to put him in a romantic story line with Violet Rollins and it starts tonight when he saves her from Elias Sampson after her match. He nods and waits for his cue.

Violet came to gorilla to see this guy in a trench coat and mask talking with Road Dogg. She shakes her head and her music hits and she walks out.

Gregory intently watches her match against Alexa and after the bell rung and Violet's hand was raised, Elias stepped into the ring. "You're up." Road Dogg said. Gregory smirks as his music hit.

Gregory walks out.

Alexa freaks out and hides behind Elias. Violet looks at Gregory climbing into the ring. He holds his hand out for her to take, his mask still on. Violet takes his hand and she stands up. They then attack Alexa and Elias. Gregory's music rings out and he and Violet walk backstage. When they get past the curtain, Gregory sheds his jacket and mask. "It was you?" She asks. Gregory nods. "It was me, love." He says. Violet hugs him and he returns it. "Thank you." She said. She then grabs her title and walks away. "I thought that was you." A voice said. Gregory looks up to see Anita. "Mia!" He scoops her up and hugs her. "What are you doing here?" She asks. "I got signed last week and I work here now." He said. Anita hugs him again. "It's been awhile. We'll have to catch up some time." She said. "We will, definitely." He said. Seth was glaring at Gregory from down the hall. "Does that guy have it out for me or what?" Gregory asks Anita. "Seth? Probably. He's very protective of his sister Violet. So be careful how you approach her." Anita tells him before kissing his cheek. She then walks over to Seth and slaps him in the back of the head. "What was that for?" Seth asks. "Leave him be. He's not like you think. He's my best friend, Seth. If he has an interest in Violet, let him. He's the epitome of an English gentleman." She said. "How did-?" He asked. "I know you." She said before walking away. Gregory had changed into his street clothes.

He was watching the rest of Raw before he headed to the hotel. Violet spotted him sitting next to Alexa and Nia talking. She was a little jealous and she walks up and smiles. "Hey Vi. What's up?" Nia asked. "Nothing. Hi Gregory." He smiled and hugs her. "Can I talk to for a minute?" Violet asks him. He nods and they step off to the side. "I'm sorry about Seth, Gregory. He's the giant pain in my ass I wish I didn't have." She said. Gregory laughs. "It's fine. He's ya older brother. He's allowed to chase suitors away from you." Gregory said. "Still, he had no right to yell at you." Violet said. Gregory smiles and wraps an arm around her shoulders. "I'm fixing to head to the hotel, need a ride?" He asks. She nods and they get their stuff and head to his rental car. They then headed to the hotel and Violet looked at Gregory. "Who are you rooming with?" She asked. "Myself." He said. "Can I stay with you? I'm rooming with Alexa and Nia. They talk most of the night." She said. Gregory nodded and slid the key card in the door. They settled in and she fell asleep cuddled against him watching TV.


	2. Chapter 2 - Disobeying Seth Is Fun

The next morning Violet woke up and rolled over to see a sleeping Gregory. She smiles and heads in to take a shower and changes into Gregory's Bullet Club shirt and hoodie, a pair of Jack Skellington leggings, and her favorite pair of heeled boots.

She then climbs back into bed and cuddles up to Gregory. Gregory wraps an arm around her. "Morning, love." He whispers, opening his eyes and smiles when he sees what Violet is wearing. "Stealing my clothes now are we?" He asks. "Maybe, but you can't blame me. Your stuff smells good and is comfortable." She giggled. "True. I have a million Bullet Club shirts so you can keep that one, but I want my jacket back." He tells her, climbing out of bed. He changes into another one of his Bullet Club shirts, a pair of ripped jeans, his boots, jacket, and favorite studded beanie.

"Shall we head to breakfast?" He asks. "Sure. Hopefully Seth isn't there." Violet said. "If he is, ignore him. He's just acting like that because your his little sister. Besides, now one but my mum can tell me what to do." Gregory said. Violet giggles and takes Gregory's hand. They walk to the elevator and climbed aboard. When they got to the lobby, Seth, Dean, and Roman were there talking. "Oh no." Violet mumbles as Seth catches the two holding hands. "Want to go to Starbucks or somewhere else?" Gregory asks her. "Anywhere but here. Seth saw us." She said. Gregory looks up to see a fuming Seth. He smiles, waves, and then kisses Violet's cheek. Violet blushes and looks at Seth. Seth was walking towards them when the back of his shirt was grabbed. Anita stood there with her arms crossed and Gregory chuckles. "Mia caught him. She'll take care of it." Gregory tells her. "Uncle Greggy!" Gregory turns around to see a brown haired little girl running towards him.

"My Melly Belly!" He said, squatting down so he could scoop her up. Melanie hugged Gregory really tight. "I've missed your so much!" She said into his shoulder. "I've missed you too, Melly Belly." He said. Ashford walked over and smiles. "She took off running away from me as soon as she saw you, Greg. She really is yours." Ashford said. "That's because I let ya have whateva ya want, isn't that right sweetheart?" Gregory asked Melanie. "Yep. Dada said no to eating doughnuts for breakfast dismorning. I want doughnuts." Melanie said. Gregory chuckled and looked at Ashford. "Well it just so happens that Miss Violet and I were going to go get some doughnuts for breakfast anyway. Would you like to join us, Melly Belly?" Gregory asked, looking mischievously at Ashford. "Can we Dada? Please!" Melanie pleaded. Ashford smiles at her and sighs. "Your Uncle can never say no to you, can he?" Ashford asks. "Nope. I'm the princess." Melanie said. "That you are, Melly Belly. Miss Violet, are doughnuts okay for breakfast?" Gregory asked. "Sounds good to me." Violet said. "There's even a doughnut shop across the street." Ashford chuckles and follows Gregory, Violet, and Melanie across the street to the shop. Seth watched how happy his sister was when she was around Gregory. "Why isn't she like that around anyone else?" He asked. "That's because she likes him, Seth, and not as a friend either." Anita said. "She's not going to date him. Absolutely not!" Seth said. "You have no control over that." Anita told him.

Gregory watched as Violet and Melanie looked at the doughnuts and smiled. "I haven't seen you smile like since Leticia." Ashford said. At the mention of her name, Gregory shuddered. "What's wrong?" Ashford asked. "Nothing, except for Leticia almost killed me a few months ago." Gregory said. Ashford looked at Gregory in disbelief. "Are you serious? How?" He asked. Gregory nodded and sighs. "I told her that I wanted out of the relationship because she was too controlling and smothered me half the time to make sure I didn't look at any other girl. She tried to run me over with her car, she tried to set my house on fire." Gregory said. "I want that one!" Melanie said, pointing to a doughnut covered in sprinkles. "Me too." Violet said. Gregory smiles and orders the doughnuts and one for him, along with some tea. Ashford motions for Violet to come over. "What's wrong?" She asks. "If Gregory becomes secluded and refuses to talk, don't freak out or get angry. He's going through some tough times right now. Just wanted to let you know." Ashford said before they sat down. Violet nods and they eat their breakfast. Seth kept watching as Gregory interacted with Melanie and Violet. He didn't hear anyone walk and stand next to him. "Ya do know stalking is illegal, right?" Seth jumped and looked over to see Matthew Quinton standing there.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Seth said. "Sorry, but I've been watching you watch Gregory with your sister. He's going to kick your ass one day and we're all going to laugh as you lie in a heap on the floor." Matthew said before heading inside the shop. "Hey Gregory! Long time no see." Matthew said. Gregory stood up and hugged Matthew. "Ya, it's been awhile." Gregory said. Matthew sat down with Gregory and the others. Seth kept wondering what was so attracting about Gregory that his sister wanted to spend all of her time with him.

"Seth's outside watching us." Matthew said. "I noticed before you showed up." Gregory said. Violet groaned and Gregory took her hand, bringing it up to his lips. "He's going to get used to you being with me, or else I will disfigure him, make is abnormally large nose bigger." Gregory said. Ashford spit out his tea, laughing. Matthew almost fell out of his chair and Violet couldn't help but laugh. "I know that's mean, but come on." Gregory said, wiping Melanie's face. "Seth is a meanie. He don't like Uncle Greggy being with Miss Violet. I heard him say so himself." Melanie said, taking a drink of her tea. Gregory looked at Violet and she sighed. "Disobeying Seth as a kid was fun, and now it's even better. He can get over it, right Melly?" Violet said. Melanie nods and holds Violet's hand.

Seth looks at the scene in front of him. He was a little angry and a little proud. His sister was standing up for herself. He walked back to the hotel with a smirk on his face. Violet and Gregory wouldn't know what hit them. She wouldn't be with him much longer.

Gregory watched Seth walk away with a smirk and Gregory's sadistic smirk came on his lips. "Oh no. I don't like that look." Ashford said. "He won't either." Gregory said. They headed back to the hotel and Seth watched as Gregory and Violet walked past him. Gregory had a look in his eyes that made a shiver run down Seth's spine. "You did it now." Matthew said. "Watch out." Matthew walked away with Ashford. "You idiot." A voice said. Seth turned around to see Anita and her husband Finn Bálor standing there. Seth rolls his eyes and Finn chuckles. "He's going to make your murder look like an accident. Leave him be. They're in a storyline together. That's why they're always around each other." Anita said. Seth nods. "Take it from me, man. Leave him alone or at least get to know him. He's not as bad as you hear. I've know him for ten years. His a sweet guy." Finn said. Seth nods and they walk away. Gregory was waiting for Finn and Anita. "Don't do something stupid." Finn said. Gregory nods. He heads upstairs to his room and lays down on the bed. Violet was on the phone with someone so he buried his head under his pillow. "Headache?" Violet asked. "No. I'm tired. Tired of Seth being judgemental of me and you. He doesn't know me, just what he's heard and read off the internet. Honestly, am I that bad?" He asks. Violet uncovers his head. "I don't see you like that. He'll come around or he'll leave. Simple." She said, kissing his forehead. "I told you he was a pain in the ass." Violet added. "Well he can kiss mine." Gregory said. Violet giggles and then Gregory's phone rings. "Hello?"

"Is this Mr York?" A voice asks. "Yes it is. Can I help you?" Gregory asked. "My name is Cameron. I'm Anita's friend and photographer. WWE wants some candids of you. We can do it today."

Gregory looked at Violet. "Sure. Where?" He asked. "The conference room downstairs and the park a few blocks down." Cameron said. "I'll be right down." Gregory said. Gregory hopped off the bed and grabbed his ring bag. "Coming?" He asked Violet. She nods and grabs her ring bag. "I know Cameron." She said. They head downstairs to see Cameron.

"Hi Cameron." Violet says. Cameron's face little up. "If it isn't little Valencia herself." He said hugging her. "I came to see you and I brought Gregory down for you." Violet said. "Get him ready please." Cameron tells Violet. Violet takes Gregory next door so he could change. "Why does he call you Valencia?" Gregory asks Violet. "I don't really know, but I go with it. He's super sweet." Violet says. Gregory pulls on his mask and looks at Violet. "Perfect."

Cameron took some good photos and some at the park, plus some of Violet and Gregory. "You guys look awesome." Cameron said. "Thanks." Violet said and Gregory laughs. "I'll have these edited and sent you and to WWE. Have fun you two." Cameron said before leaving. Gregory looks at Violet and smiles. They walk hand in hand to the elevator and run into Seth and Dean. Gregory looks at the two men and pushes Violet behind him. "What do you two assholes want?" Gregory asks. "My sister." Seth said. "I just came to see what the fuss was about." Dean said. "He seems like a cool dude, man." Seth rolls his eyes. "¡Oye! ¡Déjalos en paz! (Hey! Leave them alone!)" A voice yells. They all look to see Travis and Matthias Guererro standing there. Dean chuckles and look at Seth. "Answer me this Rollins, do have a thing against your sister being happy?" Matthias asks. "I want her to be happy, but-"

"But nothing, Seth. She is 21 years old. You are not her father, you're her brother. Let her be. He hasn't done anything to you to keep hounding him like this. Go on you two. Have fun tonight. It'll be on me." Matthias says, slipping a hundred dollar bill in Gregory's hand. Gregory smiles and hugs Matthias. "Thanks mate. Come love." He said, taking Violet's hand again and stepping into the elevator. "Connard." Gregory yells at Seth before the doors closed. Matthias and Travis crack up. "What did he say?" Seth asked. "He called you a bastard, man. Anita cussed at me in French while we were together. I've learned the basics." Dean tells him before walking off. Seth follows.

Gregory and Violet had a wonderful time that evening. They got back to the hotel room and Gregory started packing his stuff up. "What are you doing?" Violet asked him. "I have a show Thursday in London. PROGRESS Wrestling is the other promotion I'm signed to so I have to leave tomorrow afternoon. You'll be okay, right? I'll take you with me if you want." He told her. "I'd like to go with you, but I'm going with Alexa and Nia to Orlando so we can prepare for the live event Saturday in Boston." She said, kissing his cheek. They cuddled up together and Violet drifted off to sleep. Gregory shut the light off. "Night love." He said kissing her forehead.


	3. Chapter 3 - Until Sunday

The next morning, Gregory woke up before Violet and hopped in the shower and changed into a pair of black pants covered in zippers, a marbled white and black shirt, his boots, a jacket and his studded beanie, and his skull ring. He sat at the desk and watched her sleep. She rolled over and reached out for Gregory and he smiled. Gregory sat down next to her and she looked at him. She pulled him down to lay beside her. "Are you leaving already?" Violet asked. Gregory nods. "I leave in a few hours. I didn't mean to wake you." He said. Violet snuggled closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her. "Whatever Seth tells you, don't listen. I'll be back soon." He said. She nods and he gets up. He grabs his suitcase and looks at her. "I'll see you Sunday." He said. Violet smiled and Gregory leaves. Violet sat there and felt like half of her heart was gone. Someone knocks on the door. She pulls on her leggings and opens the door. Ashford stood there and saw the look on her face. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Gregory had to leave for another wrestling promotion." Violet said. Ashford wraps his arms around her. "Is this what it feels like when you're separated from your love?" She asks him. "Yeah. You really love him, don't you?" Violet nods. "That's good because he loves you too. He just has a hard time showing it." Ashford said. She nods and goes to her bag. She pulls out a shirt and smiles. The shirt says "I'm a York Girl."

"That's his PROGRESS shirt." Ashford said. Violet smiles and goes into the bathroom and changes into the shirt, a pair of black pants, some black high tops, and a leather jacket. She walks out and Ashford smiles. "You ready?" He asks. She nods and they head to airport. Violet's phone buzzed and it was an Instagram post.

'Just waiting for my flight to take off, missing you.'

It was a post from Gregory and she smiles. She liked the post. Gregory saw that Violet liked his post and smiled before turning on the airplane mode on his phone and playing his music. Once he landed in London, he texted Violet and let her know he made it. "Ya just go in ta stand there or are ya go in to say hello to ya best mate?" A voice said. Gregory looks up and smiles. "Hey Jimmy." He said. Jimmy Havoc smiles and hugs Gregory. "Come on. Who's the girl ya missin'?" Jimmy asks him. "Her name is Violet Rollins. Her brother is a pain in my ass and my patience with him is very thin." Gregory said. Jimmy laughs. "Sounds like fun."

"Not really."

Violet had stayed with Ashford for the next three days. Ashford then showed her a picture of Gregory from Gregory's page. He was covered in blood from a cut on his head. 'Gonna feel that tomorrow, but it was fun.'

Violet's jaw hit the floor. "What was he doing?" She asked. "A Death match. He and his friend Jimmy Havoc are well known for them. He'll be okay." Ashford tells Violet. Violet immediately pulls out her phone and sends Gregory a text.

Violet: What in the hell?

Gregory: My job. Six stitches, no big deal. I'm fine.

Violet: You better be. See you tomorrow.

Gregory: See you soon. Bye love.

Violet looks at Ashford. "What does he mean by soon?" She asks. Ashford shrugs. "Let's see what Seth thinks." He said. Violet smiles. They find Seth and Ashford shows the picture to Seth. "What the fuck?!" Seth said. "PROGRESS Wrestling. Death match. Wanna fuck with him now?" Ashford asked. Seth shook his head. "Why does he wrestle in those matches?" Seth asks. "Because they're fun." A voice said. Violet turns around and sees Gregory standing there with a beanie on and leaning against the wall.

"Greggy!" Violet said, running to him. He wraps his arms around Violet and kisses her. She then hugs him close. Gregory looks at Seth. Seth looks at Violet and Gregory together. "Don't hurt her. Got it?" He said. Gregory nods and Seth holds out his hand. Gregory shakes it and then nods. "How many stitches?" Seth asks. "Six. They busted a kendo stick over my head, along with smashing it against the steps." Gregory said. Seth laughs. "You're a tough son of a bitch, I'll give you that." They walk towards catering and Matthew smiles. "Welcome back." He tells Gregory. "Yep. Six stitches because of Haskins." Gregory said. Matthew laughs. "He did like to play rough." Matthew said. Gregory chuckles. "Yeah he does."

The live event went on and Gregory and Violet had a tag match against Sasha Banks and Jason Jordan. Gregory and Violet won. Afterwards, Gregory went to his hotel room and laid down. Violet came in a few minutes later. "How are you feeling?" She asked. "Fine. I'm just tired." He said. They changed into their sleepwear. Gregory climbed into bed and Violet did too. "You sure you feel okay?" She asked, laying her head on his chest. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said. The next day, while they were working out, Seth smiled when he noticed Gregory and Violet. Violet was laying underneath Gregory as he was doing push ups and everytime he went down she would kiss him. "Get a room!" Some of the others yelled out teasingly. Gregory flipped them off.

Raw went by and there was no hassle. Not yet anyway.


	4. Chapter 4 - Surprise

Gregory had to go back for PROGRESS and Violet decided to tag along. So did Ashford and Seth. Gregory had changed into his ring gear and was walking around with Violet and the others. "Hey numpty!" Gregory turned around and a smile spread on his face. "Marty!" He said, hugging the man. "How's the rest of the Club?"

"Oh you know. Same as always." Marty said. Gregory laughs and hugs Marty again. After awhile, Gregory had to go to the ring. Violet, Ashford, and Seth sat and watched. "He's pretty crazy." Seth said. "He is the sweetest person you'll ever meet though." Ashford said. "That's complete bullshit, Devitt, and you know it." Ashford looked up to see someone he thought he wouldn't see or hear in a long time. "I know him better than you, Latica."

Violet looked at the woman dressed ridiculously. She was dressed in a red strapless frilly mini dress, thigh high boots, a leather jacket. "Whatever. Is he in the ring now?" She asked. "Yes he is. Leave him be. You already tried to kill him twice." Ashford said. Seth and Violet looked at him. "I did not. Get your facts straight, Ashford. He tried to kill me." Latica said. Gregory won his match and came backstage. He was handed a towel and looked at Violet. "Hello love." He said, kissing her cheek. "Oh please." Gregory froze. Ashford shook his head and tried to pull Gregory away. "Hi Greggy. Miss me?" Gregory looked at Latica and the fear in his eyes were evident, but the look on his face could curdle milk. "What do you what?" He asked. "I just wanted to see you, Gregory. Don't be so nasty." Latica said. Latica walked over and looked Gregory in the eyes. "After all, you and I are good friends." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck. Gregory pushed her away. "You tried to run Jimmy and I over with your fucking car a month ago! We are not friends, Latica!" Gregory yelled. Jimmy ran up and put himself between Latica and Gregory. "Leave Latica. NOW! The police are on their way because you are not supposed to be here." Jimmy said. Latica scoffed. "Fine." She then walked away. Violet wrapped Gregory in her arms. Gregory was shaking horribly. "Calm down, mate. She's gone." Jimmy said. "She's gonna try something. Just watch." He said before going to the locker room. Violet looked at the guys.

"She terrifies him. She causes him so much pain, he- I-" Seth wraps her in a hug. "He's strong and he's got us." Seth said. Violet nods. Gregory comes out minutes later and wraps Violet up in his arms. "Sorry for snapping, love." He said kissing her before letting her go.

Down the hall, Latica watched Gregory kiss Violet and her blood started to boil. No one could have her Gregory. No one. Latica smiled sadistically and walked towards her car.

Gregory and the others had just started towards the rental car when they heard tires screeching. Gregory looked up in time to see a car barreling towards Violet. He looked at her and she at him. "VIOLET MOVE!" Seth and Gregory yelled. She looked at them and Gregory shoved her out of the way just as the car collided with him. He rolled over the top of the car and off the trunk. The car drove off and Gregory laid there drifting in and out of consciousness. "GREGORY!"

Jimmy ran out just in time to see the entire incident. "Call an ambulance now Mark. Gregory is injured and it quite possibly could be bad." Jimmy ran to Gregory's side. "Greg, mate, talk to me." Jimmy said. Gregory groaned and opened his eyes. "Don't move mate. Help is on it's way." Gregory tried to take a breath and groaned. "Shit. He's having trouble breathing." Mark Haskins was on the other side of Gregory talking with the emergency operator. "Yeah. He's having trouble breathing. He's really bad."

"Tell them to hurry it up! He's driftin' out on me. Greg, stay awake mate. Come on, look at me." Jimmy said. Ashford pulled out his phone. He dialed Fergal's number. "What's going on?" Fergal asked. "Gregory has just been taken out." Ashford said. "How? What happened?"

"Latica. She must have seen Greg with Violet. He's having touble breathing, Fergal. Tá eagla orm, deartháir. Ná insint Melanie. Le do thoil. Caithfidh sí a bheith mar sin de dhíth nach bhfuil sé ag teacht abhaile anois. (I'm really scared, brother. Don't tell Melanie. Please. She's going to be so devastated that he's not coming home now.)" Ashford said. Fergal sighed. "I'll tell Anita. Keep me updated." Fergal said before hanging up.

The paramedics had Gregory strapped to the gurney and were loading him in the ambulance. "Bring Marty to the hospital. I'll go with him." Ashford said and climbed inside. Jimmy nodded and ran inside to find Marty.

Seth was holding his distraught sister as they watched the paramedics work on Gregory. "We'll meet you at the hospital, Ferdie." Seth said. Marty and Jimmy come running out as the ambulance drove away. "Let's go."

"Grá, wake up." Anita rolled over to look at Fergal. "What? What's going on? Is it Ashton?"

"No, love. It's Gregory." Anita was up, dressed, and had a bag packed before Fergal. "I'm calling Charlie and telling him to get tje jet ready. We can leave the car at the private airstrip. We just have to get to Gregory right now." She said. Fergal nods and they leave.

Ashford sat in the waiting room with Jimmy and Marty. Marty was on the phone with probably Omega. The doctor then come out. "For Gregory York." Jimmy stands. "Sir, we have Mr. York in a medical induced coma because he did have extensive injuries, such as a collapsed lung, a lacerated liver, and a ruptured spleen. We fixed everything, but now it's a waiting game. I'm so sorry about having to tell you this. Pray for him. The next 24 hours are critical." Jimmy sank down in his chair. "Where is he? Can we see him yet?" Ashford asked. "Not yet, but we will let you know." The doctor said before leaving. Seth, Violet, and Gregory's childhood friend Thomas O'Malley walked in the room.

Thomas O'Malley was a handsome man and he kept to himself.

"Hey Jim. How is he?" Thomas asked. "He's in a coma, Tommy. Ruptured spleen, collapsed lung, lacerated liver. She did a number on him this time." Jimmy said. Thomas kicked the stone wall. "Why isn't she in prison yet?! This is the third time she's put him in here! Last time it was a knife wound to the leg." Jimmy nodded and sighed. "You'll stay with him, right?"

"Of course. I'm his best mate. Blood brothers." Thomas said. Anita runs in and looks at Jimmy. "How bad is it?" She asks. Thomas looks at her. "Medical induced coma." Anita hits her knees. Fergal kneels beside her. Anita looks at Jimmy. "That bitch has to go."


	5. Chapter 5 - Hospital

Anita sat beside Violet as the guys were talking. "He pushed me out of the way, Mia. She was aiming for me and he pushed me out of the way." Violet sobbed. Seth was holding her hand. "If she had hit you, she would have backed up over you to make sure you'd be dead. She's very psychotic." Anita said. Thomas looked over at the scene. "How's everything going with you and being married?" He asked Fergal. "It's fine and surprisingly, everything is perfect. We've been married for a year now." Fergal said. Ashford was sitting up against the wall, looking out the window. "He's being put in ICU right now and he requested Ashford be there when he wakes. The nurse wrote all this down before they intubated him." Jimmy said. Ashford sniffles and shakes his head. "I have to go be with Melanie. His mother can only have her for so long. Besides, she wants to come see him." Ashford said. "We'll take her." Fergal tells him. "He wants you here, bud. I'll stay with ya." Thomas said. Ashford nods and Anita looks at Seth. "You should take her to the hotel and make her sleep. She really needs you now." Seth nods and whispers to Violet. She nods and they leave. The nurse walks in. "You can see him, but one at a time." Thomas looks at Anita and she follows the nurse. They end up at Gregory's room and Anita takes a deep breath. She opens the door and looks at Gregory. "Oh God." She said. Gregory was hooked up to all sorts of tubes and machines. "He looks a lot worse than he did coming in." Thomas added. "Yeah." Anita takes Gregory's hand and sighs. "Wake up, please." Thomas stands in the doorway watching the ordeal. Anita then started telling Gregory about Violet and Thomas saw Gregory's right hand twitch. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go get Fergal." Thomas tells her. She nods and he goes to get Fergal. Anita looks back at Gregory and kisses his forehead. "You get strong and I'll see you tomorrow." She said. Anita stands and walks to the door to meet Fergal and Thomas. "You ready?" Fergal asks. She nods and he wraps his arms around her. "He'll be okay, love. He's got us." Fergal told her. They left and Thomas sat next to Gregory. "Sā, otōto. Anata wa watashitachi no tame ni mewosamasu hitsuyō ga arimasu. Merurī o kangaete kudasai. Kanojo wa hontōni anata o mōichido miru koto o tanoshimini shite imashita. Mewosamasu gureggu. Mewosamasu! (Come on, brother. You need to wake up for us. Think of Melly. She really was looking forward to seeing you again. Wake up Greg. Wake up!)" Thomas said before taking Gregory's hand and started crying. Ashford and Jimmy watched from the door. "Damn. I can't believe she did this. This one is worse than the last." Jimmy said. Ashford looked up as a police officer walked towards them. "Are you friends of Mr. York's?" He asked. "Yes sir. We both witnessed the entire thing." Jimmy said. "It was Latica Jackson. Gregory's ex-girlfriend." Ashford said. The two gave their statements and then Jimmy left.

*Four Days Later*

Violet and Ashford were sitting in the room with Gregory. Violet was holding Gregory's hand when she felt his hand move. She looks at Ashford and they both look at Gregory. He opens his eyes and groans. "Greg, hold still." Ashford tells him as Violet buzzed for the nurse. The nurse and doctor come in and look over Gregory. Violet and Ashford hold hands waiting. When they were told that Gregory was healing excellently, Violet hugs him. Ashford called everyone and gave them the news. It was at least a few more days before he was able to go home. "What happened?" Gregory asked. "Latica." Ashford said. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" He said. "Did they find her?"

"Not yet. You know how good she is at hiding." Thomas said from the doorway. "Hey Tommy. What are you doing here?" Gregory asked. "Checking on you." He said. "Violet and I are going to go get something to eat. You two catch up." Ashford said. Ashford takes Violet's hand and they leave. "She's been a nervous wreck since the whole thing happened." Thomas said. "I can tell. I didn't want her to know about Latica. Not yet at least." Gregory said. "You couldn't help it. She's a psychopath, Greg." Thomas said. Gregory sighs. "She wasn't until I found her doing drugs and broke off our relationship. That's when she became violent." Gregory said. Thomas nods. "You had to start living with me after that. I remember." Gregory chuckles and then winces. "Don't make me laugh, asshole. It hurts." He said. Thomas laughs.

Ashford smiles from the doorway. "He's happier." Ashford tells Violet. "Good. We have to go back for Raw soon." She said. Ashford nods and walks in the room with Violet. "Hello love." Gregory says with a smile, looking at Violet. "How are you feeling?" She asks. "Like someone was playing with my insides." Gregory said. "To be technical, someone was." Ashford said. Violet smiles. "Where's my Melly Belly?" Gregory asked. "With her Auntie. Want me to call them?" Ashford asks. "She can come see me if she's not sick." Gregory said. "I'd rather she didn't. You'll be going with Thomas when you get out, so until you go home, FaceTime is all you got." Ashford said. Violet, Thomas, and Ashford watched Gregory talk with Melanie. "She really misses him." Violet said. "She does, but she now knows he's awake and better." Ashford said.

Thomas snapped a picture for Gregory and Greg posted it on his Instagram.

'I'm feeling a lot better now. News will follow later. Love you all'

Violet and Ashford then had to leave for Raw in a few days. "Call me as often as you can." Gregory told her. "Don't leave Ashford's side either. Who knows where that crazy bitch is now." Thomas said. Violet nods and then they leave. "Lord keep her safe." Gregory and Thomas said.


	6. Chapter 6 - Home

After a couple weeks in the hospital, Gregory was ready to go home. He had an arm around Violet and Ashford. "Home sweet home." He said. Violet smiles and they settled him in his bed. "Thomas is going to stay with you while we're gone." Ashford said. Gregory nodded and he started drifting off to sleep. "Let's let him sleep. He needs all the strength he can get." Ashford told Violet. She nods and they head downstairs. "Why is she like this?" Violet asked. "Who? Latica? She's always been a crazy bitch." Ashford said. "I feel bad for him. He comes home for a show and she nearly kills him. How is that fair?"

"It's not, but we've tried everything to get her arrested." Thomas said, walking through the door. Violet nods and then yawns. "Go upstairs and sleep. You need it." Thomas tells her. She nods and goes upstairs. Thomas then sits beside Ashford. "She doesn't know, does she?" He asks. "No. He doesn't want her to. He didn't even want her to know about Latica." Ashford said. Thomas shrugged and pulled off his jacket. "The world has twisted way of letting your past be known to people you love. I'm gonna go check on him." Ashford nods and Thomas heads upstairs. When he opened the door, he saw Gregory and Violet cuddled together. He smiles, snaps a picture, and then heads downstairs. He drops his phone in Ashford's lap. Ashford looks at the picture and laughs. "I knew she'd go by him." He said. "What can you say? She saw him almost die."

"Yeah. So did I. Twice before this one." Ashford said.

*Six Months Later*

Gregory was doing his rehab exercises at the Performance Center while Violet worked out. When the therapist told him to take a break, Violet walked over. "How do you feel?" She asked. "Same as every time I rehab. Like I have rocks in my stomach." Gregory said. Violet laughs and sits beside him. "Doc said you're ready for normal exercises." Gregory nods. "I have to take it easy while I do it though." He said. "Have they found her yet?" Violet asks. "Not yet. I wish they would. She has been a thorn in my side for too long." Gregory said. They decided to head back to his apartment and he made himself comfortable on the couch. "Wanna go for a swim?" She asked. Gregory nods and they change. Violet dives into the pool and Gregory laughs. He walks down the steps and enjoys the cool water. They swim to the edge of the pool and look out at the ocean. He pulls her in for a kiss.

When they break apart Violet looks at him. "When did Doc say you'll get cleared?" She asked. "He said it could be another 3 to 5 months before I'm fully cleared." He said. She nods and they continue to swim. Ashford drops by later with Melanie. She runs to her Uncle and holds him tight. "Hey Melly Belly. What's wrong?" He asked. "I get to hug you now." She said. He chuckles and kisses her head. "You know, you could've hugged me before but your daddy was just being careful." He told her. She nods and hugs him again. "Good luck getting her back. She won't let go." Gregory told Ashford. He nods. "Can you watch her while we do our stuff?" Ashford asks. Gregory nods. "I have a rehab tomorrow but I'm sure the girls will keep her occupied. Especially Aunt Candice." He said. Melanie nods. "She lets me play in the ring." Ashford laughs. "Does Uncle Johnny play around with you too?" He asks. Melanie nods and snuggles in close to Gregory. "Doc isn't ready for full exercise yet?" Gregory shakes his head. "Not yet. We're easing our way there. Another month maybe." He said. After a few hours Ashford took Melanie home to pack her for the week. "You two going to be okay?" Violet asks him when they got in bed. Gregory nods. "If I need help, I'll ask someone. Trust me, we'll be okay." He said, pulling her close.

Ashford stops by in the morning to drop off Melanie and pick up Violet. Violet kisses Gregory and hugs him tight. "Call me whenever. We'll be here." He told her. She nods and he scoops up Melanie. They wave as they drive away. Melanie looks at Gregory. "We have to go to the center now?" She asks. "Yes Melly Belly. We have to go now. I promise we'll go for lunch after, okay?" He said. "Okay."

For the next week that's the routine they created. Rehab, lunch, then home. When Ashford and Violet returned, they came to Gregory's apartment to find the two asleep on the couch. Melanie was asleep on top of Gregory, who was laying on his stomach.

"Ferdie, look." Violet said. Ashford smiles and snaps a picture. He tagged Gregory in the picture and sighed. "He spends more time with her than I do." Ashford said. "You work for her. She understands. She traveled with us until Gregory got hurt. Now she can stay with him for awhile." Violet said. They made themselves at home so they could wait for Gregory to wake up. When the two woke up from their nap, Melanie climbs into her dad's lap. "You two looked worn out." Ashford said. Gregory shrugged. "She wanted to swim. So we swam and then I guess we took a nap watching Mickey Mouse." Gregory said. Violet giggles and kisses his cheek. "Thanks man." Ashford said. "No problem. Doc cleared me for regular exercise. I'm completely ready." Gregory said. "That's good." Ashford said. "I'm still a few months from being cleared to wrestle though." He said. They had dinner together and they all crashed at the apartment. The next morning they all went to work out. Candice took Melanie and Ashford looks at Gregory. "Ready?"

"Hell yeah." He said. Gregory ran through his workout he had before the accident. He was a little winded but smiled. "I can still do it." He said with a smile. They then showered and took Melanie to lunch. "Keep up that workout and you might get cleared sooner." Ashford said. "That's the plan. Doc helped me with exercises to build abdominal muscle while I was in rehab." Gregory said. Gregory's return looked great. They couldn't be happier.

Gregory then had a photo shoot to do.

"You look good brother." Cameron said. "Thanks. I've had plenty of time to perfect this look." Gregory said, snapping a photo of Cam.

"You do photography?" Cameron asks. "A little. Not much." Gregory said. After the photo shoot, Gregory stood knee deep in the ocean outside of his apartment. "Something eating you?" A voice asks. He turns to see Seth standing there. "Yeah. You could say that." Gregory said. He walks up and sits by Seth. "What's up?" Seth asks. "Since I have been cleared from rehabilitation to start exercising and getting back in the ring, I'm debating whether or not to go back to London." Gregory said. "Why do you want to go back?" Seth asks. "My Nan. She's been sick for awhile but I couldn't go home. I could barely walk as it was." Gregory said. Seth nods. "You should go. She needs you and obviously you need her." Gregory smiles and nods. "I'm leaving tonight. Violet is supposed to come back tomorrow. I won't be here. Let her know." Gregory said. "I will. Go on." Seth said. Gregory nodded and went inside. He got his things and took a cab to the airport. After he landed in London, he went to his flat and settled in. The following morning he went to the barber and became the Gregory his Nan loved.

He had picked up a bouquet of flowers and went to her hospital room. His mother looked up and saw him. "My baby!" She said hugging him tight. "Hello Mum." He said. His Nan looked at him and smiled. "My sweet boy. You came home." She said. "Of course I did Nan. I had to see you." He said. He spent most of the day with his mom and grandma. Then he went home to sleep. That's how the next four months went before his Nan died. He was ring ready by the time she died. Her last words were, "Make me proud like you always do. I love you, my sweet boy." He then went back to WWE and PROGRESS.

The day he landed, he was met by Violet and Seth. She ran at him and nearly tackled him.

"I missed you." She said. "I missed you too, love." He told her. "Dude, you look jacked." Seth said. "All thanks to my Nan." He said. "I saw on Twitter your return to the PROGRESS ring." Violet said. Gregory nodded and they went to his apartment. He then went to the Performance Center. Doc smiled and did his once over. "You're good. Welcome back." He said. Gregory smiles and nods. "Feels good to be back."


	7. Chapter 7 - I'm Back Bitches

Gregory stands on the stage for Raw and smiles. "I'm back bitches." He says. He heads backstage and Violet wraps her arms around him. "Nervous?" She asks. "Nope. I'm excited." She chuckles and they head to catering. Anita was sitting there with Fergal, Ashford, and Melanie. "Uncle Greggy!" Melanie said, running from her father. Gregory squats down and scoops her up. "Hi, Melly Belly. Are you excited?" He asks her. "Yep. Miss Kasey said we could sit in the first row and watch the whole show." She said. "Awesome. Make sure to cheer extra loud for your favorites." Gregory told her. "I will!" She said. Ashford laughs.

"We all know who her real favorite is." He said. "No kidding." Violet agrees. "What? I don't have to be the bad guy unless necessary. That's dad's job." Gregory said. "Yep." Melanie said. They all head to the monitor room. Gregory played with Melanie until it was time for his return. He was going to go out and help Ashford after Ashford's match. He was supposed to get attacked after winning his match against Scott Dawson. Gregory pulled on his mask. Gregory watched Ashford's match with excitement. Then it was time for him to come out.

The entire arena erupted in to cheers as Gregory threw Dawson and Wilder out of the ring. He stood over Ashford with a protective stance. "You want him, come through me." He said. The guys came backstage and Violet grabbed Gregory. "Easy, love." He said with a laugh. "I'm just so happy. Let's let WWE post your return picture." She said. He nods and follows Violet.

Gregory and Violet then head back to the hotel. Gregory takes a shower and Violet lays down on the bed. When he comes out of the bathroom and sees Violet asleep on the bed. He smiles and scoots her over so he could climb in beside her. "Good night, love." He said, turning off the light.

*The Next Morning*

Gregory woke up before Violet and went down to the gym. Violet woke up an hour later to no Gregory. She throws on an outfit and runs to Ashford's room. She knocks frantically. Ashford opens up to see a frantic Violet. "What's wrong?" He asks. "Do you know where Gregory is?" She asks. "Probably the gym. Violet, he's fine. Come on, I'll show you." He said, leading Violet to the gym. Gregory was there working out.

"Whoa." Violet said. "I know." Gregory looked over and saw the two standing there. "Like the show?" He asked, hopping down. "She woke up freaked out." Ashford said. Violet nudges Ashford and walks over to Gregory. "It just freaked me out is all." She said. Gregory laughs and wraps Violet in his arms. They head back upstairs to the room so Gregory could shower. He changed into a long sleeve shirt, a vest, jeans, boots and a jacket.

Violet smiled when he came out of the bathroom. "You look handsome."

"I try. Care to tell me why you woke up scared about me being gone?" He asked, sitting next to her on the bed. "I don't know. The last few months felt like a fairytale and for some reason this morning, when I woke up, it felt like a nightmare. It felt like I was living a dream that you were here, when you were really dead." She said. "Cryptic. Morbidly cryptic. I thought that was me?" Gregory said. "Be serious for a second, Gregory. I thought you died. I thought you were dead and had been for months." Violet said. "Do I look dead? No. I'm as alive as you are. Latica can't kill me. Her sole obsession is me. If I died, she'd be so devastated that she'd probably would have committed suicide finding out she killed me. Violet, you have nothing to worry about. I'm alive, I'm right next to you, and I'm not going anywhere." Gregory said, kissing Violet's head. "Wanna go to London with me? I'm going home for a few days." Gregory said. "I'd love to, but Seth and I are going home too. You could come home with this time. I promise no psycho ex-boyfriends." She said. "Sounds like fun. I'll go, but I'm not staying with your parents." Gregory said. Violet nods and they pack up. Seth meets them outside the door. "You gonna survive a few days without him?" He asks. "No. He's coming with us." She said. "Oh really?" Gregory shrugs and nods. "Think Dad will like it?" Seth asks. "I'll have a place to stay somewhere." Gregory said. "You can stay at my place. I've got room." Seth said. "See. Told you I'd have somewhere to stay." Gregory tells Violet. They head to the airport. They finally land in Des Moines and Seth gets a rental car for them to travel to Davenport. "2 and a half hours more of traveling." Violet says sarcastically as she puts her suitcase in the trunk. Gregory laughs and slings his bag over his shoulder. "Could be worse. You could be traveling farther." He said. "Bite me." Violet growls. Seth and Gregory climb in the front while Violet lays down in the back. Seth finally pulls up in their parents driveway. "Nervous?" He asks. "No. I could lie and say I came with you." Gregory said. "Ha ha." Violet said before climbing out of the car. Gregory gets Violet's suitcase and backpack from the car. "It's so nice to have my babies home for a few days." Their mom said. "Come inside." Gregory stays by Seth the entire time. "Violet, take your things upstairs. Who's this?" Their mother Patricia asks. "Gregory York, ma'am." Gregory said shaking her hand. "Friend of Seth's?" Gregory nods. "Welcome Gregory." Their dad James said, shaking his hand. "Thank you, sir." Gregory said. "No more formalities. Call us James and Patricia." James said. "Yes sir. My mum told me to always use my manners." Gregory said. "Where you from, son?" James asked. "London, England." Gregory said. "Wow. Far away."

"Yes sir." Gregory chuckles. "Mom, Dad, Gregory is here because Violet invited him. Gregory is Violet's boyfriend." Seth said. Gregory took a deep breath. "Really? Is he staying with her here?" James asked.

"James!"

"Dad!"

"No sir. Seth said I could stay with him. I didn't think you'd be comfortable with a strange man your daughter brought home staying with you." Gregory said. "He's a real gentleman. Why can't we find more like him?" Patricia asked. "Look in England. You'll find us there." Gregory said. They all laughed. "I'm not comfortable with this at all." James said finally. "With what, Dad?" Seth asked. "Your sister bringing her boyfriend home." He said. Gregory put his hands in his lap. "I'm sorry that I barged in. I'll leave if you want me to." Seth put a hand on his shoulder. "You'll do no such thing, Greg. Any man that saves my sister from being killed should be welcome in my parents house. Right, Dad?" Patricia and James look at Gregory. "When did this happen?" James asks. "I'd say almost ten months ago. Right, Gregory?" Seth said. "Yeah. My psycho ex-girlfriend tried to run her over and I just happened to push her out of the way and get ran over myself. I spent a few weeks in hospital before I went back to Atlanta and spent the next six to eight months recuperating. This all happened in London." Gregory said. "Oh my God." Patricia said, coming over to hug Gregory. "Thank you for taking care of our little girl." She told him. "No problem." After the tension left the room, Patricia made dinner. "It was nice to meet you, Gregory." James said. "Likewise, James." Gregory and Colby left for Seth's house. "You lasted longer than I thought you would." Seth said. "I know. I didn't look it, but I was shaking." Gregory said. "Well, you did great and won over my mom. Dad may take some time, but you'll be fine." He said. Gregory nods and they head inside. Seth takes Gregory to a guest room. "See you tomorrow. We'll go to the Crossfit gym I go to." Seth said. Gregory nods and then shuts the door. He changed into sweats and climbs into bed. He sends Violet a goodnight text before falling asleep.

I made up names. I have no idea what their names are in real life.


	8. Chapter 8 - I Don't Need Your Acceptance

The next morning, Gregory woke up before Seth. He sat in the bed talking with Ashford. "Melanie is very angry with you, Uncle Greggy." Ashford said. "Uh oh. What'd I do this time?" He asked. "You didn't tell her goodbye last night." Gregory smiles. "Tell her I'm sorry and I'll see her in a few days." He laughs. "I will." Ashford then hangs up and Gregory decides to get his morning cardio in. He puts his Bluetooth headphones in and turns on his music. He starts with some pushups, then crunches, and sit ups. Seth came in an hour later after Gregory finished and got dressed.

"How long have you been up?" He asked. "Awhile. I got my morning workout in." Gregory said. "Awesome. Have you ate?" Seth asks. "No. I mostly grab a protein shake in the morning before hitting my workout." Gregory told him. Seth nods and they head to Seth's wrestling academy. When they pull up, Seth turns to Gregory. "Violet should already be inside." He said. Gregory grabs his bag and follows Seth inside. Seth introduces him to everyone and they set to work. Gregory and Violet run through their normal routine before heading into the ring to show off some moves to the students. Afterwards, they head back to Seth's place. "Nice school you got." Gregory says. "Thanks." Seth heads of to take a shower and Violet looks at Gregory. "I'm so sorry about last night. My dad can be a bit much." She said. Gregory shrugs. "He kind of reminds me how my father was. I don't know about him now." Gregory said before slipping of his shoes. "Mom wants you two to come over again tonight and try the dinner over again." Violet said. "That's up to Gregory, Vi. Dad doesn't seem to really like him forsome reason." Seth said, emerging from his room. "I know, but mom wants to apologize. Please Greg?" Gregory felt as if his head was going to explode. "I'd rather not. I've got the start of a killer headache. Maybe tomorrow." He said before going to the guest room. "I'll tell mom no." Violet said. "I don't blame him for not wanting to back over. Dad was extremely ride last night." Seth says. "I know. It's just that mom wants to apologize for dad's behavior and dad would like to apologize himself." Violet said. "I know that, Violet, but dad wasn't the best company. Besides, I think something else is wrong with Gregory." Seth said.

Gregory stepped into the guest bathroom and got in the shower, hoping the water would chase away the memories of his abusive father. He jumped when Violet knocked on the door. "You okay?" She asked. "I'm fine. I'll be out soon." He said. After Gregory was done in the shower, He changed into a pair of ripped jeans, his naughty list shirt, his studded beanie, boots, his jewelry, and his glasses and sat beside Seth. "You clean up well." Seth laughs. "Thanks." Gregory said. Gregory looks around and doesn't see Violet. "Where's Violet?"

"She went back to my parents house. We're going for dinner. You don't have to stay longer if you don't want to. We'll come back here." Seth said. "Okay." He said. "Gregory, when my father was yelling last night, you looked like a frightened child ready to fight. What happened to make you that way?" Seth asked. "My father. He left when I was 8 and we would have to spend weekends and some holidays with him. He liked to hit my sister so I told him to hit me and leave her alone. So for the next 7 years he would beat me when we went over. Finally at the age of 16 I beat the piss out of him. He stopped asking mom to see us. She soon found out why and what I did. I was enrolled in a wrestling school after that." Gregory said. Seth sat there in shock. "Damn, brother. I didn't know." Gregory shrugs. "I had to do something. She was only 4." Seth put a hand on his shoulder. "Shall we head over?" Seth asks. Gregory nods and they head to his car. Gregory gets in and sighs. "We don't have to man. I can order us something." Seth said. "No. Let's get this over with." Gregory tells Seth. They pull up to Seth's parents house and Gregory takes a deep breath. Seth knocks on the door.

Seth's dad James answered the door. "Patricia, the boys are here." He called. "Let them in." She said. Seth walks in and Gregory avoids his father. "Gregory, may I speak with you?" James asked. Gregory tensed and Seth shook his head. "Flashback?" He asked. Gregory nods and takes a deep breath. "About what, sir?" He asks. "My attitude last night." James said. "Can I say somethin' first? I might sound like a dick when I'm done, but I don't need your acceptance. I didn't ask for it. I love Violet and I'd do anything for her, even take all the shit her father puts me through! My father used to beat me until I was 16! I beat his ass for all the years he did it to me. I'm not afraid to stand up for myself." Gregory said. "York, not now." Seth said. Gregory closed his eyes and took another deep breath. "Sorry. He tends to come out when I feel threatened." Gregory said before running out the door. He runs to the road and sits beside the mailbox. He pulls out his phone and calls Thomas.

"What you want?" He said. "I want to come home." Gregory said, his voice breaking. "What fucker do I have to kill this time?" Thomas asked. "No one. I can't handle Violet's father." Gregory said. "No surprise there. Ashford said he was an ass. Go back and show him you ain't scared." Thomas tells him. "I can't. He reminds me of HIM." Gregory said. "Oh. Well, tell Violet you're leaving early."

"I can't do that. I'd hurt her feelings." Gregory said. "You and your complicated feelings. Then suck it up and deal with it. Just keep a lid on Yorkshire. I don't think Seth wants to explain to his mother why you put her husband in the hospital." Thomas said. "He goes by York." Gregory growled. Thomas laughs. "I know. Now go on." He said before hanging up. Gregory stood up and sighed. He walks back towards the house.

Violet stood at the window, watching Gregory walk back. "Why must you always set him off?!" She asks her father. "He came because I asked! I don't care if you accept him, I love him! You won't chase him off like you did Ashford." She said. Gregory had walked up to the door and caught the ending of Violet's rant. "I can see that sweetheart, but I'm your dad. I don't like anyone with my little girl. Its a dad thing." James said. "Get over it. He loves her and she loves him. She won't change her mind." Gregory opened the door and walked in. Patricia ran over and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry honey. I had no idea that you had a horrible childhood." She said. "I lived through it." He said. They ate dinner and James and Gregory had a civil conversation. "You're welcome back anytime." James told him. "Thank you. I'd like that." Gregory said before he and Seth left. When they got back to Seth's, Seth hugged Gregory. "You did it. You had me worried, but you did it." He said. "I'm good like that." Gregory said. They laugh and head in for bed.


End file.
